


Dash's Secret

by HopeFox



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFox/pseuds/HopeFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash's parents come to Ponyville, but are they coming to visit the same filly that her friends think they know? What is she hiding from her friends, and why has she been avoiding her parents? A story about family, identity, and, of course, friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real Mares

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Letter for you!"

Rainbow Dash flapped lazily over the edge of her cloud to see who was calling to her. She had been enjoying a lovely doze in the cloud-hammock by her front door, letting the early afternoon sun warm her face and carry her off into her usual daydreams, but the voice from the ground roused her just before she got to the bit about joining the Wonderbolts for their Gala performance.

On the ground, a small purple dragon was jumping up and down, waving an envelope skyward. "Oh, hi there, Spike!" she greeted him as she vaulted off the cloudbank and spiralled gracefully down to hover a few feet above the grass. "A letter? For me? Since when are you delivering the mail, anyway?"

"Well, sort of for you. I was at the post office, picking up some books that Twilight ordered from Canterlot's library; she's on a big research kick right now or something, it's all really boring." The young pegasus nodded in agreement to that, and Spike continued. "Anyway, the mailmare showed me this while I was there, and said it had the right address but the wrong name, so she didn't know what to do with it. I told her I'd drop it over to you, and you'd know what to do. Do you know this name?"

Rainbow Dash took the proffered envelope and peered at the name and address. "Sonic Dash, Raincloud Hall, Ponyville. That's... not a name I've seen in a while. Return address is... Lightning Dash, 104 Cirrus Street, Cloudsdale." She trailed off, her lips curling back nervously.

"Are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" asked Spike, peering up at the pegasus, who had begun drifting from side to side, her wings beating agitatedly. "Are these guys family of yours?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, tucking the envelope under a foreleg. "Yeah, you could say that. Lightning Dash is my sire, and... I should go and... make sure this gets to the right person. Later, Spike." Without further ado, she had retreated back to her cloud home, leaving Spike to wander back to the library, looking confused.

Once she had locked the doors and made sure that Pinkie Pie wasn't hiding anywhere, Rainbow Dash placed the envelope on her kitchen table, glaring at it as if she could frighten it into disappearing. She paced back and forth, tossing her head in agitation, and then finally stood her ground in front of the table.

"Sonic Dash," she muttered as she tore the envelope open with one hoof. "Wish I never had to hear that name again. What does Dad want now? He'd better not be coming to visit, that's all I can say."

* * *

"Fluttershy! Did you hear?" gushed Twilight Sparkle as she trotted into Fluttershy's meadow, levitating a flyer next to her. "There's a famous weather engineer coming to visit from Cloudsdale, to give a lecture on weather production and maintenance! I was so excited when Rainbow Dash showed us the factories, and I wish I'd had time to learn more. Isn't this great?"

Fluttershy bid farewell to the badger she'd been helping prepare for winter, and edged quietly over to Twilight's side, smiling to her friend and peering at the flyer. "'The Importance of Weather: Averting the Dangers of an Uncontrolled Environment. A series of lectures by Doctor Lightning Dash.' I tried weather maintenance at school in Cloudsdale, Twilight, and I wasn't very good at it. But you should go." She chewed her lip nervously as she read the text, shuffling her hooves awkwardly.

The yellow pegasus's agitation was lost on Twilight, though, who moved the flyer back around in front of her and opened up the folds. "He's covering some very advanced topics! Cyclones, tornadoes, hailstorms... I never realised how dangerous weather could be. I can't wait to hear him talk!" She folded the flyer up again and slipped it into her saddlebag. "Doctor Lightning Dash... is he any relation to Rainbow Dash? Dash never really talked about her family." She tilted her head to one side, her horn glowing gently as she pondered. "Do they not get on well?"

Fluttershy lowered her head, her voice barely above a whisper. "I don't... I don't think they do, no. Actually... I think we shouldn't mention Rainbow Dash at all to Doctor Dash while he's here. It might be... awkward," she finished, and turned her head to avoid looking Twilight in the eyes.

"Oh. That's sad," mused Twilight. "I wish there were something we could do. I couldn't imagine not getting on with my sire and dam. I should write to them! Spike, take a... oh, Spike's not here. Well, I'm going to go and read some books on weather, so I can ask Doctor Dash some intelligent questions. I'll see you later, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy watched the unicorn go, and sighed deeply. _Poor Rainbow Dash_ , she thought, as she flitted up the gentle slope towards her house. _This is going to be so difficult for her. I'd better go and help._

* * *

The next day, Twilight peered through her telescope, not at the stars, but at the clouds above the Everfree Forest. She had her meteorology textbook open on a lectern next to her chair, and was leafing through it every time she saw a new cloud through the lens.

"Spike!" she called, as a particularly interesting formation came into her field of vision. "You should take a look at this, it's fascinating! According to _Weather Formations in Unmanaged Environments_ , these low, fluffy clouds with the flat bottoms are thunderstorm clouds, and the green tint to them means that they might contain hail. There's going to be a hailstorm in the forest!"

Spike obligingly looked through the telescope and examined the clouds in question. "Those are green, all right. What's hail?"

Twilight flipped forward a few pages in her textbook. "Hail is condensed water vapour that cools around a nucleating seed into its solid phase while descending from the troposphere..."

Spike blinked.

"It's ice, falling from the sky. My book says it can destroy crops, kill small animals and even devastate entire forests!"

Spike looked alarmed, and squinted harder through the telescope eyepiece. "That's awful! What kind of pegasus would do that?"

"This is wild weather, Spike," Twilight reminded him, pointing to the Everfree Forest through the window. "It happens by itself, without pegasi creating it. It mostly stays in the Forest, but sometimes it spills out into the rest of Equestria, and we need the weather pegasi to keep us safe from that. Alright, I think I've done all the reading I can before the lecture starts  let's get down to the town square." She levitated her books into her saddle-bags and trotted down the stairs, Spike close at her heels. "I hope Rainbow Dash comes. It wouldn't be the same, learning about weather without her. I wish I knew what was wrong between her and her sire."

The town square was full of pegasi gathering in front of the lectern, but Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be seen, and nor was Fluttershy. A handful of earth ponies and unicorns had also turned out to hear the visitor speak, including, to Twilight's surprise, Rarity.

"Rarity!" Twilight greeted her friend as they edged towards the front of the crowd. The white unicorn didn't look like she was there to hear Doctor Dash speak  she didn't even have a notepad and quill like Twilight's. "Great to see you, but... what are you doing here? I didn't think you were interested in weather."

Rarity shook her head, her perfectly coiffed mane rippling in the mid-afternoon sun, leaving Spike spellbound. "Oh, I'm not. I'm really only here because I wanted to meet Rainbow Dash's parents. She doesn't talk about them much. Look, here they come now!"

Sure enough, a pair of pegasi were spiralling down from the clouds to land near the lectern. One, a stallion, had a dark grey coat the colour of a thunderstorm, with a bright yellow mane and tail, and the mark of a yellow lightning bolt on his flank. He bore a pair of saddle-bags bulging with papers, and he touched down behind the lectern to cheers from the audience. Behind him came a mare with a lighter grey coat, with mane and tail the colour of a sunset through clouds. Her cutie mark was a fluffy white cloud. Both pegasi were in their middle years, mature but obviously still healthy and active.

The stallion cleared his throat as he stood behind the lectern, while the mare arranged his notes in front of him and then stood to one side, watching him with a quiet, satisfied smile.

"Good afternoon, Ponyville!" he greeted the audience. "I am Doctor Lightning Dash, senior researcher at the Cloudsdale Weather Institute, and off to my side is my lovely wife, Cloud Dash. I would like to thank you all for inviting me here, and I hope I can repay you by being both entertaining and educational. Now, Ponyville's proximity to the Everfree Forest means that many of you will have observed the strange weather that arises in its environs. Who here has seen the forest under the effects of gale force winds?"

Twilight scribbled notes furiously as Doctor Dash spoke, amazed at the depth of knowledge he was revealing to the audience. Rarity smiled and nodded as the pegasus gave his lecture, but Twilight recognised the subtle cues that showed that her friend really didn't quite follow what was being said. Not that Twilight blamed her  very few unicorns or earth ponies ever had to think about things like low pressure cells and temperature inversion layers. Even some of the pegasi in the audience were clearly lost, but at least they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

After the conclusion of the lecture, a small knot of pegasi surrounded the doctor and his wife, eager to ply him with their questions. Twilight and Rarity eventually managed to worm their way to the front of the crowd, eager to introduce themselves. "Doctor Dash! Mrs Dash!" Twilight greeted them, almost hopping in her excitement. "That was a wonderful lecture! Rarity and I are friends of Rai... ow!" Twilight cut off mid-sentence as a sharp kick from the normally docile Rarity struck her in the hind leg. _Why would Rarity... oh, that's right. Don't talk about Rainbow Dash to her parents._ "... of Princess Celestia! And... and that's why I wanted to hear your lecture, because she wants me to learn everything I can. So... yes! It was great! I have so many questions for you, but I don't want to take up too much of your time..."

Cloud Dash laughed, shaking her mane. "My husband can talk about the weather all day. We should really be getting indoors before dark, though. We're staying with our colt, and he..."

"Oh, Mrs Dash!" interjected Rarity. "I just noticed how lovely your mane looks in this light! You should come to the Carousel Boutique tomorrow, I have some fabric that would go wonderfully with it. But Twilight and I should be off now, and let you get some rest, after all your travel. Come along, Twilight." With that, Rarity backed away through the slowly dispersing crowd, making obvious _come with me, I'll explain later_ tosses of her head.

"But I was going to ask about... oh, alright. Goodnight, Doctor Dash, Mrs Dash. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Twilight hated to leave so soon, but Rarity had never steered her wrong before, especially when it came to meeting new people. Once they were back inside the library, and Spike was unpacking Twilight's books and notes, she turned to Rarity, eyes wide with indignation.

"Rarity, what's going on? You _kicked_ me! And you interrupted Mrs Dash! You never do that! There's something going on... this is about Rainbow Dash and her sire, isn't it?"

Rarity bowed her head and nudged her nose against Twilight's flank in apology. "I do apologise for my beastly behaviour, Twilight, but this is a very delicate situation. I wish I could explain why, but it's not my secret to tell."

Spike poked his head down from Twilight's study. "Didn't Mrs Dash say they were staying with their colt? Is that this Sonic Dash person he was writing to? I gave Rainbow Dash a letter for him yesterday, from Doctor Dash."

Rarity looked shocked, and glared at Spike. "Master Spike! Talking about a pony's private mail! You of all people should know better." Spike withered in the heat of his beloved Rarity's glare, and mumbled something about needing to rearrange Twilight's notes before scurrying off.

Twilight sighed as she watched Spike depart. "I'm sorry, Rarity, he shouldn't have said that. But this Sonic Dash, is he Rainbow Dash's brother? And he lives in Ponyville? Why didn't Rainbow Dash tell us she had family here?"

Rarity sighed, scuffing her hoof against the library's wooden floor. "I'm sorry, Twilight. If I could tell you, you know I would, but I simply mustn't. I can't stop you from asking questions, but I'm asking you, as your friend, just to let it go. For Rainbow Dash's sake?"

Twilight sighed heavily, her natural curiosity warring with her loyalty to her friends, and her deep respect for Rarity's advice. "I'll try, Rarity. But you know how much I hate secrets! It's so hard not to poke and prod at them until they come apart."

Rarity laid her neck against Twilight's in a gesture of companionship. "I know, Twilight, and I wouldn't wish you any other way. But some secrets are better left buried. Just... trust me, and trust Rainbow Dash. You don't need to unravel this one."

Twilight returned the gesture, and lipped Rarity's mane gently. "I understand. I don't want to hurt you, or Rainbow Dash. I'll see you tomorrow, Rarity." She let her friend out, waving to her before closing the door.

* * *

Rarity trotted back to the Carousel Boutique, head hanging low. She hated lying  not so much as Applejack did, but it was something she liked to consider to be beneath her  and especially hated concealing things from her friends. But a secret was a secret, even if she'd never promised to keep it. Even if nopony knew she knew it.

She looked up at the sky, towards Raincloud Hall. In the dim dusk light, she could barely make out a yellow and pink pegasus ascending to the cloud and entering the house. _That's good_ , she thought to herself. _Rainbow Dash needs Fluttershy with her right now. I don't know how else I can help._

* * *

The next morning, Spike woke up to the clip-clop of Twilight's hooves pacing around the library floor. He quickly jumped down the stairs to the library proper, hurrying up to his friend's side. "What's wrong, Twilight? You look like you've hardly slept."

Twilight whinnied in frustration, halting in her pacing to look at Spike. "I don't know what to do, Spike! Rainbow Dash and Rarity are keeping some big secret from me, I just know it! What's going on between Dash and her parents, and why didn't she tell me she has a brother living right here in Ponyville? Dash is usually so talkative, and she trusts me, right? She _does_ trust me, doesn't she? After all we've been through? Argh, why wouldn't she tell me?"

Spike listened to Twilight's pained musings as he went to the pantry and fished out some hay and dandelions for her breakfast. "Maybe she just doesn't want anypony to know. Maybe it's something embarrassing that happened at flight school. That place is full of stories, just look at what happened the first time she did a Sonic Rainboom. It's probably nothing terrible."

Twilight resumed pacing, more frantically than before. "But what if it is something terrible, Spike? What if something terrible happened at flight school and Rarity found out but they're keeping it from me because they think I won't want to be around them if I know? What if there was an accident and somepony was really hurt... or died? What if... what if... argh, I can't take this!" she cried, stamping her hooves in frustration.

Spike nudged Twilight towards their dining table, placing the bowl of food in front of her. "Calm down, Twilight! Whatever it is, it can't be that important! Besides, if she tells you, then you'll have to keep it secret. And you, um... aren't very good at keeping secrets."

Twilight narrowed her eyes at that, then glanced at her mirror as if expecting Pinkie Pie to admonish her from it. "You're right, Spike," she mumbled as she took a mouthful of hay. "I wouldn't want to risk telling everypony."

Abruptly, the unicorn resumed her pacing. "But what if it is important? What if it's something I do need to know? I won't know if I need to know it or not until I know it, and then if I don't need to know it then it's too late! I can't un-know something! But if I don't know it, then I can't know it without knowing it!"

Spike tilted his head to the side, trying to piece together his friend's ramblings. "Then... you do want to know?"

Twilight's shoulders slumped, and she slunk back to her dining chair. "I just want to know... something. I want to know enough to know whether I should find out the rest." She lowered her mouth to her bowl, munching in silence for a few minutes.

"Alright," she decided once she had finished her breakfast. "I'm going to go over to Raincloud Hall and ask Rainbow Dash what's going on. If she doesn't want to tell me, that's fine, but I at least have to ask."

Spike paused in clearing away the breakfast things. "But what about what Rarity said? Maybe you're better off not asking at all."

Twilight poked her head into the pantry and levitated a few packages of carrots and oatcakes into her saddlebags, figuring that a tasty meal would be the best way to discuss the matter with Rainbow Dash. "Rarity's not a scholar like I am, Spike. Knowing things is the way I get things done. And Rainbow Dash is my friend. Friends can tell each other anything."

* * *

Twilight had packed her cloud ladder, a rope ladder that she could hook into a cloudbank and climb. She carefully cast her cloud-walking spell before climbing up to the edge of Rainbow Dash's cloud, and looked around in awe once she had her footing. She had only been up here a couple of times, and the cloud had always impressed her. The rainbow streams made a pleasant splashing noise as they cascaded into their pool, kicking up a multi-hued cloud of vapour. The cloudbank seemed to meld seamlessly into the columns supporting the house, and the entire effect was very aesthetically pleasing. Not for the first time, Twilight wondered if Rainbow Dash's house showed a sensitive, artistic side of her personality that her brash, competitive exterior usually hid.

The unicorn carefully trod through cloud-stuff to Dash's front door and rang the doorbell. She tried to make herself look casual, but her entire body was tense with anticipation and worry. _What if I make Rainbow Dash mad by asking? What if I get Rarity into trouble?_ None of her concerns, however, prepared her for the cloud-grey mare who answered the door.

"Twilight Sparkle!" exclaimed Cloud Dash. "We didn't expect you so soon! Eager to ply my husband with questions, are you?" The pegasus gave Twilight a teasing grin and stepped out of the doorway. "Lightning, Sonic! Twilight Sparkle is here!"

A light blue pegasus with yellow mane and tail skidded around the hall to the front door a second later, wings beating frantically. "Twilight? What are you doing here? You can't be here, you have to go!" exclaimed the pegasus, eyes wide with panic.

It took Twilight a few seconds to recognise who this pegasus was. "Rainbow Dash? What happened to your mane?"

"Rainbow Dash?" asked Cloud, as Lightning Dash trotted around the corner, with Fluttershy slinking at his heels. "Oh, my little colt, you're not doing this again, are you? I thought you'd grown out of this."

"Colt?" asked Twilight, perplexed, as Rainbow Dash backed away into her living room, tossing her head from side to side. "No, I'm talking about your filly, Rainbow Dash... what's going on?"

Lightning frowned and bowed his head to Twilight. "I'm sorry, Twilight Sparkle, but we'll have to talk another time. We have some family business to discuss. Miss Fluttershy, you too, if you please?" Fluttershy was already at the door with Twilight, looking back at Rainbow Dash in anguished sympathy before the door closed.

Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but a quiet "Shh..." from Fluttershy made her wait until she was back on the ground. "Please, Twilight," the pegasus begged as they began the walk back to the library. "Rainbow Dash will explain everything soon. We should get the others together. Dash will meet us at the library when she's ready."

The unicorn sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I've made everything worse, haven't I?"

Fluttershy nodded sadly. "Maybe it's for the best, though. I'll let Rainbow Dash explain."

* * *

"What's wrong with Rainbow Dash?" asked Pinkie Pie, while rummaging through a stack of Twilight's books. "Is she sick? Is she auditioning for the Wonderbolts? That's it, isn't it? That's why she's been acting so weird lately!"

Applejack stood her ground near the door, frowning. "If it's trouble with her family, we should let her keep it in her family. Ain't right to go meddlin' with another pony's family troubles. If I had ponies buttin' in whenever Big Macintosh and I had our problems, they'd be all over Ponyville by now."

Twilight sat at her desk, her hooves fidgeting nervously. _Should I have listened to Rarity?_ she wondered, looking over at her fellow unicorn, who was waiting with surprising poise and composure. _I've gone and made a mess of things again. Some friend I am._

Finally, a knock came, not at the door, but at the upstairs window. Spike clambered upstairs to open the window, and a forlorn looking Rainbow Dash slunk down the stairs, coming to stand in the middle of the library floor. Her head hung limply, her face framed by her dull yellow mane.

"Rainbow Dash, what's all this about?" asked Applejack, starting forward. "And what did you do to your mane?"

Rarity held up a hoof, gesturing for the other ponies to give Rainbow Dash some space. After she caught her breath, she began. Her voice lacked its usual vivacious pace  instead she sounded tired and defeated.

"I know I've been acting weird lately. It's true. Having my parents show up like this has turned everything upside down, but I should have known this was going to happen. I'm just sorry that you had to find out like this."

"Find out what?" asked Twilight, rising from her desk. "I'm really sorry that I made a scene with your parents, but what's going on? Who's Sonic Dash? Is he your brother?"

Fluttershy edged over to stand next to Rainbow Dash, supporting her with her flank. Rainbow Dash brushed her head against her friend's, then took a deep breath.

"I don't have any brothers. I'm Sonic Dash."

Twilight shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. Your parents said Sonic was their colt."

Rainbow Dash nodded slowly. "That's right, Twilight. I'm..."

She looked around at her friends, the most loyal and loving group of friends she had ever had. Applejack, Twilight and Pinkie looked perplexed, but Rarity gave her a quiet, encouraging smile. _You can do this_ , her smile said. Fluttershy, as always, stood by Rainbow Dash's side, silently supporting her.

Finally Rainbow Dash could speak again, her friends giving her the courage she needed.

"I'm a stallion."

* * *

The library erupted into chaos as Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack all started talking at once.

"What?" "Are you crazy?" "Y'all joking, right?" "That's impossible!" "That doesn't make any sense!" "This had better be a joke." "No you're not!"

"AHEM." Rarity interjected with a firm clearing of her throat. "My friends, please. Let Rainbow Dash speak."

Rainbow Dash had lowered her head as her friends raised their voices, unwilling to shout back as she usually would. Now she looked up at them again. "It's true. I'm a stallion, and I always have been. But it's never felt right to me. I've always known that I was supposed to be a mare. I hate being a stallion."

She flapped her wings nervously and shuffled her hooves. "When I started at Junior Speedster flight camp, Fluttershy helped me to pass as a filly. She helped me with clothes, and... you don't need to hear the details, it's actually kind of uncomfortable. And we kept it up when we came to Ponyville. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I can make it up to you..."

"Don't bother."

Applejack was standing in the doorway, her lips curled back angrily. "Don't try to make this right. You lied to us, Rainbow Dash. Or whatever your name is."

With that, the library door slammed and Applejack was gone.

Fluttershy started running to the door, but Rainbow Dash laid a hoof on her flank. "Let her go, Fluttershy. She's right. I've lied to all of them, and they deserve to be angry if they want. I'll be on the balcony if any of you want to talk." The dejected pegasus flitted slowly up the stairs and out onto Twilight's balcony, curling up by the railing.

The remaining friends exchanged a worried glance, unsure whether to be more shocked by Rainbow Dash's revelation or by Applejack's reaction. "I think it might be best if we talk to her one at a time," Fluttershy suggested, her voice barely above a whisper. "Rarity, do you want to go first?"

The white unicorn nodded, trotting delicately up the stairs, while the other friends milled around the library floor in awkward silence.

* * *

Rarity nudged open the balcony doors and came to lean against the railing, looking down at Rainbow Dash on the deck. She smiled warmly at her and began to speak. "Rainbow Dash, I want you to know that I..."

"How long have you known, Rarity?" the pegasus interrupted her. "I saw you covering for me down there. You already knew, didn't you?" Dash didn't sound accusatory or even interested, her voice dangerously flat instead.

Rarity pursed her lips. "Since a few months after you and Fluttershy moved here. I was hoping you'd tell me in your own time, and I'll confess to being a little hurt that it took so long. But it was always up to you."

Dash raised herself up onto her forelegs and nudged her head against Rarity's flank. "Thanks for not telling anypony. Do... do you think anypony else knows? How did you find out?"

"Well, if you must know," Rarity began, before pausing for a deep breath. "You walk like a stallion. You certainly fight like a stallion  you rear up on your hind legs and flail your hooves. Mares don't do that unless they've had military training, they just bite like Applejack does. Your shoulders are wider and your hips narrower than most mares your size. And you dye your mane and tail on Saturday mornings  I can always see your yellow regrowth by Friday."

Rainbow Dash lowered her head again as Rarity ran through her list. "Am I really that obvious?"

Rarity laughed softly. "No, darling, I'm just that good. I don't think anypony else knows. There are always rumours that you're involved with other mares, though. Usually Fluttershy. I don't repeat such gossip, of course. It's none of my business, but...?" She trailed off with a questioning look.

Dash blinked. "What, me and Fluttershy? No! No. She's... no way. No. Fluttershy's like a sister to me. That would be weird. But yeah, I like mares. I just haven't been able to date anypony since I started passing as a mare. Nopony since, well..."

"Since Gilda?" asked Rarity innocently.

"How did you... never mind. I know Gilda was a real nag to you guys, especially to Pinkie Pie, but she got me through flight school. She and Fluttershy were the only people who I could talk to about... this, and Gilda never judged me for it, never said it was weird. It tore me up when she started picking on Fluttershy. Oh, and... it's okay if you think I'm weird for dating a griffon."

Rarity nodded her head slightly. "I do, a little. But then, I have a dragon pining after me, although I imagine I'll be long dead before he's old enough to do anything about it." The unicorn kneeled down and laid her neck against Rainbow Dash's flank. "I love you, Rainbow Dash. I want you to be happy, and trying to be a stallion is making you miserable. As far as I'm concerned, you're one of the mares, and you always will be."

Rainbow Dash laid her head against Rarity's neck and enjoyed her friend's closeness for a while, then got to her feet. "Thanks, Rarity. For today, and for everything. I can deal with the others now, I think."

* * *

"So you're a stallion?"

Dash chewed on her lip as she tried to explain herself to Pinkie Pie, who wouldn't even stand still while she was asking her questions. "Yeah. Well, I mean, physically, yeah, but I feel more like a mare inside, so..."

"So you're a mare?"

"No, I mean, I want to be a mare, but I'm not..."

"So you're a stallion?"

"No! I've just got the wrong body!"

"So you're a mare?"

"Pinkie, are you even listening?"

"Of course I am! What's wrong with your mane?"

Rainbow Dash blinked at the sudden change of topic. "My mane? It's always been this colour. I dye it in the streams outside my house." She pawed at the balcony deck with her front hoof. "Only mares have rainbow manes. When was the last time you saw a stallion with a rainbow mane, or a rainbow tail, or a rainbow anything?"

Pinkie Pie suddenly perked up, as if she'd thought of something brilliant. "But your cutie mark is a rainbow! So your body is wrong and your cutie mark is right, and that makes you a mare, because cutie marks are never wrong!"

"Pinkie, that's... hey, I never thought of that," mused Dash. "You're right. I feel better already. Thanks, Pinkie! You're really smart sometimes!"

"That's what I'm here for! That and parties. Ooh, we should have a party now that you're a mare! Oh, except that you've always been a mare. I mean, you were a mare yesterday, and you're a mare now, so it'd really just be a 'Rainbow Dash said she might be a stallion but it turns out she was wrong' party, and that would be weird, it would be like having a party for that one time Twilight thought she could fly, but it turned out she couldn't. Except that we did anyway, but that was more like a 'Twilight got out of hospital' party."

"... okay. Can you get Twilight to come out here, Pinkie?"

"Sure thing, Rainbow Dash! But you have to remind her that she can't fly, I don't know if she learned her lesson the first time."

* * *

As Pinkie Pie retreated back into the library, Rainbow Dash looked out over the view from the balcony. In the western distance, a beautiful bank of clouds drifted in front of the setting sun, catching the red light perfectly and casting long, dappled shadows across the ground. The pegasus sighed deeply. _That's my dam's work, I'd know it anywhere,_ she thought. _She always makes the most beautiful cloud formations for sunsets. I love watching her sculpt._ She forced herself up onto her hooves and paced along the length of the balcony. _And I miss working with my sire too. I wouldn't be Ponyville's weather manager if he hadn't taught me everything I know. Why did it all have to go wrong?_

Twilight Sparkle trotted nervously out onto her balcony, knowing that Rainbow Dash's current predicament was her fault, and having no idea how to make it right. When she saw Dash, the pegasus took two steps towards her, her nostrils flaring. "Are you happy now, Twilight?" she asked, snorting angrily. "You figured out my big secret, and now everypony knows and my sire won't even talk to me! Is this what you wanted?"

Twilight backed away nervously, wracked by guilt. "Rainbow Dash, I'm so sorry. I was stupid, I should have let you have your secrets..."

Dash pranced closer to Twilight and reared up on her hind legs, bating her wings angrily and lashing out with her hooves. " _Sorry won't make my parents love me again! Sorry won't bring Applejack back!_ " She snorted loudly, her posture one of challenge.

Twilight whinnied in fear and instinctively dropped into a posture of submission, pushing her head low to the ground. "I'm sorry, Dash! Don't hurt me, please, I'm sorry..."

Rainbow Dash reared up again, then looked down at Twilight as if seeing her for the first time, and started backing away, folding her wings and placing her front hooves on the ground. "Oh, no, Twilight, I'm sorry, how could I do that to you? I'm acting like such a... just like a _stallion_! No, no, no..."

The pegasus looked like she was about to start beating her head against the railing, so Twilight ran forward and laid her head against her friend's flank. "It's okay, Rainbow Dash. I'm alright, you didn't hurt me. We're friends, and nothing's ever going to change that."

Dash pressed her face into Twilight's mane, starting to sob. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want anything to change. When we beat Nightmare Moon, I felt closer to you five than I've ever felt to anypony. I don't want to do anything to change that. Whenever you write to Princess Celestia, you talk about what 'the mares' are doing. I don't want that to be 'the mares and Rainbow Dash'."

Twilight leaned forward and lipped gently at Dash's mane. "We'll never change, Rainbow Dash. What we have can't ever break. You'll always be one of the mares to me. No matter what. We've been through too much for that to change."

Rainbow Dash lifted her head and smiled softly. "Really? Then I wish I'd told you sooner. Then maybe you could have helped cover me with my parents, instead of letting them find out. Which... I really shouldn't blame you for. It's not your fault."

Twilight shook her head. "Maybe, but I shouldn't have pried. I should have trusted you. If you want to keep a secret from me, then... I should let you." She sighed and peered off the balcony. "Do you want me to talk to your dam? I think she likes me."

Dash smiled and butted her head against Twilight's. "She's going to see Rarity about a dress tomorrow, so she'll talk to her. I'd rather you go talk to Applejack. I feel so bad for lying to her - I know how she hates that."

"I'll go to her farm first thing in the morning, then." Twilight paused for a moment, then lowered her voice. "Do you want me to... look for a spell that can help? Help give you the body you want, I mean."

Rainbow Dash raised her head in surprise. "You think there might be one?"

Twilight shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. It was hard enough to give Rarity those wings, and they didn't last. But... wait! Rarity isn't really a pegasus, so of course that was hard! But you know who you really are, and every pony's identity is bound up in her cutie mark, so it's... it might be possible. I'll do my best, alright?"

"All I can ask for, Twilight. Thanks for... for getting it. For understanding."

"Of course, Rainbow Dash. We're friends."

* * *

Finally, Fluttershy flitted out onto the balcony, while Twilight and Spike busied themselves at preparing dinner downstairs. At first, the two pegasi merely settled down together, leaning against each other's flanks and taking comfort in one another's presence. They watched the last rays of sunset disappear behind the artistically sculpted clouds, then huddled together for warmth as the cool of night fell across Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash finally broke the silence. "I couldn't have done this without you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled softly and butted her head against Dash's. "Oh, no, I think you would have found a way. You're so much braver than I am. I would never have been able to reveal a secret like that in front of so many people, even my friends."

"I didn't just mean today. I meant everything. Every day. You stuck with me all through flight school. You helped me pass as a mare, you and your freaky knowledge of sewing. You looked after me on those days when I was just too much stallion to cope with. And you listened. You always listened. And I've done a real lousy job of repaying you for that sometimes. I yell at you, I blow you off when I've got fun to have somewhere else, I don't stand up for you nearly as often as I should! I wish I could make it all up to you."

Fluttershy shook her head. "You don't have to do anything, Rainbow Dash. You've always been a little sister to me, and helping you makes me happy. But if you want to help me with my birds for a while, I wouldn't say no."

Dash grinned. "I'm there! Those birds won't know what hit them. Um, because it'll be a... big ball of... kindness? I'll do it. Anything for you, Fluttershy."

They sat in silence for a while longer, watching the moon's shadows steal across the landscape. This time, it was Fluttershy who spoke. "I think I like your parents. They're good ponies. I think they'll understand, if you give them some time."

Dash smiled hesitantly. "You think so? My dam thinks it's just a silly phase I'm going through, and my sire is always going on about weather engineering being 'stallions' work'. I don't think they're just going to change their minds."

"I don't know if they will either, I'm afraid. But they love you. I could see it. They want you to be happy, they just don't know what that means."

"I hope you're right, Fluttershy. Come on, it's getting cold. Let's see what Twilight's got for dinner."

* * *

The next morning, Applejack was up at dawn, as always, wending her way through the orchard, looking for trees in need of attention. As she walked, she scanned the horizon in case today's weather plans had changed unexpectedly. The skies over Equestria were clear, but the dark, green-tinted storm cloud hanging over the Everfree Forest had only grown larger and more menacing since the previous day. Drifts of cloud were crossing into Equestria proper, including one bank floating in the general direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was about to call out to Apple Bloom to take a message to Rainbow Dash, but then yesterday's revelation came back to mind, and she shook her head and dug her hooves into the ground. The farm would survive just fine without _his_ help.

The earth pony sighed as she ground through the morning's chores. How could Rainbow Dash have lied to them all for so long? Except for Fluttershy, of course, and she had an inkling that Rarity already knew, but that just made it worse, that they were all keeping this secret from her. From everypony! Including the fillies! Scootaloo practically worshipped the air under Dash's wings, and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked up to her - _him_ \- too. Lying to her was one thing, but lying to her little sister wasn't something Applejack would stand for.

"Applejack, can we talk?" came a gentle voice from behind a row of trees. Applejack stepped forward to see Twilight Sparkle leaning against a tree, pawing the ground nervously with her front hooves.

"Oh, Twilight. It's good to see you." Truth be told, Applejack was already starting to feel isolated, after walking out on her friends. Part of her was afraid that they'd all side with Rainbow Dash and never want to talk to her again. "So... this'd be about Rainbow Dash, then?"

Twilight nodded, and levitated some oatcakes out of her saddlebags as she spoke. "Here, I brought you some brunch. I just... think you should give her a chance, Applejack. She's killing herself over this. Her sire won't talk to her, and her dam just doesn't understand. She _needs_ us, Applejack. We can't abandon her now."

Applejack sighed and took a bite of the oat cakes. "Mmf, thanksh Twilight. Look," she said once her mouth was clear, "I can see that. I ain't never seen her so torn up since just before her flyin' contest. But this ain't just about her. Friends shouldn't lie to each other. I've never lied to any of you. But Dash is lying to us, he's lying to my little sister, and he's lying to himself."

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think she is, Applejack. She might have the body of a stallion, but when I talk to her... calling her a mare just seems right. You remember how it felt, the six of us setting out for the Gala? There wasn't a stallion in that carriage, just six mares out to have the best night ever, together. That was real, Applejack. It wasn't a lie."

Applejack shifted her legs uncomfortably, then turned and slammed her rear hooves into a nearby apple tree. Apples fell into the earth pony's baskets as she gave a whinny of frustration. "Dang it all, Twilight, I know all that! Rainbow Dash and I have saved each other's rumps more times than I can count, and I don't want to lose her. I mean him. I mean... I don't know what I mean. But it ain't natural, and it ain't right, and I don't like it one bit." She sighed heavily as Twilight looked disappointed. "But I'll try my darnedest to figure it out, ya hear? You can tell Rainbow Dash I'll talk to her when I'm good and ready. Might take a while, is all."

Twilight nodded and butted her head against Applejack's. "Thanks, Applejack. That's all I can ask for."

Applejack returned to her chores after Twilight left, then wended her way back to the farmhouse when it was time for lunch. On her way to the kitchen, she passed the small safe where she kept her Element of Honesty necklace. _That's all I'm asking for from Rainbow Dash, a bit of honesty,_ she thought. _It's not right that she lied to us!_

Somehow, the necklace found its way around her neck, without her even opening the safe. It did that occasionally, but it still surprised her every time.

 _Be honest with yourself,_ it said to her, or perhaps that was just her own conscience talking. _Rainbow Dash might not be showing honesty right now, but that's your element, not hers. What's hers?_

 _Her element?_ she thought in response to her own voice of inner honesty, the voice she could never fully shut out. _Well, that'd be loyalty._

 _Maybe if you showed her some loyalty, she'd show you some honesty._

Applejack stamped her hoof in frustration, leaving a mark in the floorboards. _Consarn it! That ain't fair, and you know it!_

 _It might not be fair, but it's true._

The necklace slipped away and was within the safe once more. Applejack grumbled to herself and plodded on to the kitchen, several thoughts fighting for dominance in her head.

* * *

"Mrs Dash! I'm so gratified you could make it. Won't you come inside?"

"Thank you, Miss Rarity. And please, call me Cloud." The pegasus lady smiled charmingly as she stepped into the Carousel Boutique, knocking the door firmly closed with her flank, against the wind that was starting to pick up outside. "I'm a little worried about that storm. It's coming in from the Everfree Forest, and that's always trouble."

Rarity peered out of a ground floor window at the sky over the forest, then hurriedly closed the shutters. "Oh, I see what you mean. Still, I'm sure Rainbow Dash has the situation in hand."

An awkward silence fell between the two mares for a few moments, and then Rarity showed Cloud to a seat. "I do love your mane  it's just the colour of sunset. I take it you were the artist behind yestereve's display? I haven't witnessed a sunset like that in years. Here's the fabric I wanted to show you  don't you think it sets off your colour perfectly?"

The two artists chattered and gossiped as Rarity's magic held swatches of fabric up against Cloud's coat and mane, and she noted down the pegasus's measurements. The conversation came to a lull as Rarity sketched out a design and Cloud paged through an issue of _Clothes Horse_. As the silence drew on, both mares felt compelled to speak at once:

"May I talk to you about your filly?"

"Could I ask you something about my colt?"

Both ponies laughed nervously for a moment, then Rarity nodded and allowed Cloud to continue. "I just want to understand why he is the way he is. I remember he always used to get into my things when he was just a foal, my makeup and my jewellery and so forth, but the other dams I know all said that a lot of colts were like that at that age, and that he'd grow out of it. And he always loved to tag along with his sire when he was visiting the factories or working out in the clouds. He said he was going to be a great flier and spend all day kicking clouds into vapour just like his sire." Cloud sighed deeply, setting aside the magazine. "Did we do something wrong? Did I not love him enough? Or... or maybe too much?"

Rarity smiled gently and set aside her sketches, trotting over to Cloud's side. "You and your husband have raised a fine foal, Cloud. Rainbow Dash is brave, daring, willing to put her life on the line for what needs to be done. I've never had a more loyal friend, and my admiration for her skills is as great as anypony's. I see a lot of her in both of you - she has your husband's love of the sky, and your artistry. Not many ponies see that side of her, but it's there."

Cloud smiled and sighed softly. "I am proud of him. I've heard about the quality of work he does for Ponyville's weather. His house is beautiful, just like the little play-house we built together when he was little. And now I hear that he won the Best Young Flier competition last year. If we'd only known he was entering, we'd have been there cheering him on. I know things are different now, but he's avoiding us, shutting us out of his life. I don't want to lose my colt."

Rarity listened in silence, nodding sympathetically. After Cloud finished, she turned her attention to a framed photograph hanging on the wall, and it floated over to hover in front of Cloud. "This is Rainbow at the Grand Galloping Gala, with the rest of us. I made her that dress. She was so happy when she put it on, and we were all heading out to the Gala. She even tried to design her own dress. It was very... creative," she managed, concealing a grin. "Rainbow Dash might be rambunctious and, truth be told, a little aggressive, but she's a mare through and through, and that's what makes her happy. I don't think you're going to get your colt back," she finished, lowering her voice, "but when you're ready for her, there's a filly who wants to be part of your family again."

Cloud stared at the photograph, biting her lip. "He does look happy. Happier than he was when we came to see him yesterday. I don't suppose... do you have a copy of..."

The photograph floated into Cloud's saddlebags. "Take it," Rarity insisted, not even waiting for Cloud to ask. "I can have another copy made later."

Cloud brushed the photograph frame with her wingtip. "She..." she said hesitantly. "She's so beautiful. My brave filly. If... if this is what she wants, then I'll make sure that she's still welcome in our family. I just want my little pony to be happy."

Rarity smiled. "She is happy, and she'll be even happier when she hears you say that."

Just then, a sudden gust of wind struck the shutters of her window. She opened the shutters carefully and peered out. A fierce wind was tearing at the trees and buildings in the direction of the Everfree Forest, and the storm clouds had grown into a black mass blocking out the sky. A haze of precipitation almost obscured the treeline, and seemed to be advancing quickly.

Rarity slammed the shutters closed again and whirled to face Cloud, who was already at the door. "Cloud! You can't go out in this! That storm could be doing anything!"

The grey pegasus shook her mane grimly. "I have to help. No Dash can stand idle when ponies are in danger from the weather. And you know my husband and my filly are going to be out there. I'll be alright, Rarity. And thank you again, for everything."

* * *

Lightning Dash was already in the air when he heard his wife calling him. "Up here!" he cried, wheeling around in the sky to show that he heard her, a faint trail of lightning crackling in his wake as he flew. Four other pegasi followed behind him, as he angled towards the huge storm clouds flooding out of the Everfree Forest's skies. "Get these ponies to hold back the edges of the storm  I'm going for the heart!"

Cloud launched herself into the air and flew up to the other pegasi, shouting at her husband. "It's too dangerous! You'll never be able to break it up alone!"

A rainbow streak shot across the sky, narrowly dodging Cloud, and moving to fly alongside Lightning as he dove towards the storm clouds. "He's not alone!" cried Rainbow Dash, her yellow mane and tail whipping in the wind as she powered forward.

"Sonic! What are you doing in here?" shouted her sire. "This is stallions' work! Go back and help your dam!"

Rainbow shook her head. "I can do this! We'll take out the heart together!"

By now, they were deep within the storm cloud, and had lost sight of the world outside. Only very dim sunlight filtered down from the top of the cloud, and the two pegasi's bodies were pelted with small pieces of hail. "Alright, but do as I say! I'm going to go in and divert the winds away from the low pressure zone at the heart of the cloud. There's a moist updraft feeding the hailstorm  go down and push that away. And be careful!"

"Will do, sire! I'll have it clear in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash dipped her wing in salute and dove down through several layers of cloud, quickly losing sight of Lightning above her. Diverting a moisture current would normally be easy - it was the same process by which she built up clouds for rainfall. Doing it while being pelted by hail would be another matter entirely. Still, she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to show her sire what she could do.

Dragging out the first stream of updraft was easy - she executed a slow corkscrew spiral and bound up the air current in her rainbow wake, forcing it to flow after her and out to the edge of the storm. She performed a perfect turn and streaked back into the storm, eager to draw out the next current. The hail from the storm had intensified, though, almost as if the storm knew they were fighting it, and Rainbow was forced to shield her face with her front hooves as she dove onwards, almost unable to see anything.

Three more passes, and Rainbow could sense that the moist updraft was gone, or near to it. She spread her wings and hauled her way up towards the heart of the cloud, finding movement difficult now that the updraft had dissipated. Hailstones the size of her hooves pelted her body and wings, but she gritted her teeth against the pain and forged on upwards. As she pierced through the layers of cloud, her sire became visible. Lightning's coat was bleeding in several places, torn by the impacts of huge hailstones. The wind had died down substantially since he started working, but they were still enough to toss the weather engineer to and fro. Worst of all, the wind and hail had knocked several feathers loose from his wings, causing him to flap frantically to stay aloft.

"We've nearly got it, colt!" called her sire, as the winds tossed him about. "Draw off the last of the wind and we'll be done!"

"What about the hail?" Rainbow shouted back. "It's tearing you up!"

"I'll be fine! Grab the wind and go!"

Rainbow hesitated, but she knew that her father understood weather better than anypony else she'd ever met. She wheeled around and snared a gust of wind with her wings, dragging it away from the heart of the cloud.

As she streaked back, she saw that her sire wasn't holding up against the hailstorm. He was losing altitude with every new pounding of hail, and it didn't seem to be stopping. Rainbow picked up speed, desperate to reach him in time to help. For all that she had dreaded seeing him again, she didn't know what she would do if he died.

Rainbow drove forward as quickly as she could, wings beating furiously. She wasn't trying to perform a Sonic Rainboom  that would most likely knock her sire out of the sky entirely, and she wasn't sure she could even do it on demand. She was much more than a one-trick pony, though, and she picked up speed as she advanced, preparing for a manoeuvre she had only tried a few times previously. Ignoring her sire's warning cries, she dove directly into the swirling, icy heart of the storm, barely feeling the stinging impacts of dozens of huge hailstones,. As she neared the heart, she snapped out her wings and allowed her rainbow wake to rush past her body, slamming into the ice at the storm's core.

Hailstones exploded out at Rainbow as the storm's heart blew apart, striking her body and wings as the wind caught her and flipped her upside down. She tried to remain aloft, but an icy sphere the size of her head struck her outstretched right wing with a sickening crunch, and her world exploded briefly in pain, until, mercifully, she lost consciousness.

Lightning had retreated from the storm's heart as Rainbow dove into it, allowing his foal to perform whatever daring manoeuvre she had in mind. He held his breath as the rainbow streak shot into the centre of the cloud, then cheered in victory as the core blew apart in an explosion of ice. His joy quickly turned to horror as the limp body of his foal fell out of the cloud. Without thinking, he tucked in his wings and dropped into a plummet, collapsing his profile enough to catch up to Rainbow as they fell. Lightning spread his wings again and caught her, bracing himself against her weight. With his own injuries, the best he could do was descend in a slow spiral, sinking out of the dispersing cloud, towards the ground.

Cloud flew up to meet them as soon as they became visible, taking part of Rainbow's weight and easing her to the ground. "Oh, my poor little foal," she whispered, stretching Rainbow out safely and examining her injuries. "I think she's alright - she's just stunned, and... oh, no, her wing." She looked up at her husband. "What happened up there?"

"She saved us," Lightning said simply. "She did everything I taught her to do, and she broke up that storm when it might have killed me."

Cloud brushed her wingtip against her filly's face, cradling her as she did when she was young. "You... you said 'she'. Does this mean..."

Lightning sighed heavily and nodded. "I can't ask for more than what she did up there. She's stallion enough to be whatever she wants. Even a mare."

Cloud leaned over and embraced her husband wordlessly, keeping a vigil by their filly's side, as the storm above them broke apart and gave way to gentle rain.

* * *

"And that is why, ponies of Ponyville, it is so important to remain vigilant against hostile weather. Yesterday's storm could have killed ponies or caused untold damage to houses and crops."

Lightning was finishing the next day's lecture with a presentation on the hailstorm, its causes and how it had been tamed. "I want to thank the brave pegasi of Ponyville for putting their own lives on the line to stop this menace. I especially want to thank my..."

He stopped and looked to his side. Rainbow Dash was waiting there, her wings bound in bandages but otherwise healthy, her mane and tail now back to their usual rainbow shading. He looked from her to his wife, who gave him a smile of encouragement.

"My filly, Rainbow Dash. She saved my life up there yesterday, and I want everypony here to know how proud I am of her. I couldn't wish for a finer foal." Rainbow actually managed to blush as her sire placed his hoof on her shoulder, and the crowd stomped in applause.

Once the lecture was over, Rainbow Dash's friends gathered around her, congratulating her on her work and asking how her wing was feeling. The others stepped back to allow her some space when Applejack stepped forward.

"Heya, sugar cube. Glad you've got your hair back to normal."

Rainbow Dash grinned nervously. "Yeah, well... I've started dyeing it twice a week now, because _apparently_ the regrowth is really obvious." She poked her tongue out at Rarity, who just grinned back at her.

"It suits you. Just ain't the mare I know without the hair." She pawed at the ground before speaking again. "I still don't get it. And what I do get, I don't like.

"But I don't like the way Twilight makes me feel stupid sometimes. I don't like the way Rarity gets so fussy about her clothes and her coat." She gave a rueful smile. "And don't get me started on that Applejack pony. She's stubborn, narrow-minded, won't ask for help... and she tried to make me hate one of my best friends. But I ain't gonna let that happen, y'hear? I'll try to get my head around all this, but even if I don't... you're still Rainbow Dash, and you're still my friend. And I hope I'm still yours."

Rainbow Dash had been listening thoughtfully throughout Applejack's speech, and tried to stay sombre, but soon broke out into a huge grin and wrapped her forelegs around her friend's shoulders. "Like you even have to ask!" she cried, hugging the earth pony tightly.

"Group hug!" called out Pinkie Pie, and the rest of the friends crowded in to embrace the pair as well. The rift was healed, and the six mares were best of friends once more.

* * *

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I learnt that while you should trust your friends with your secrets, you should also trust your friends with their own secrets. Prying into your friends' secrets will only cause trouble, but if you have faith in your friends, you can trust that they aren't hiding anything you really need to know._

 _I also learnt that true friendship can overcome any obstacle. Friends won't always agree on everything, and even when friends disagree on the biggest of issues, as long as they agree on their friendship, that's enough to keep the magic alive._

 _Your devoted student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

  



	2. Growing Up Sonic

Sonic Dash ran along the wide cloud bank near his parents' home, laughing with the joy of movement and the sensation of wind in his bright yellow mane. He pushed forward with his hind legs and sprang into the air, flapping his wings in a frantic attempt to take flight.

He felt his body gain about two feet of lift before he lost his balance, tipping forward to crash head-first into the cloud. He slid several yards along the cloud bank before coming to a halt, his cyan coat covered in bruises and scratches.

"Nice flying, Sonic Crash!" came the jeering voice of another pegasus colt. Sonic looked up to see one of his school friends, Hailstone, laughing at him. He and a handful of other colts were clustered at the edge of the cloud, peering down at the ponies walking or flying along another cloud running at right angles beneath it.

"Hey, he got more air than you ever have!" rejoined Snowdrift, another of Sonic's friends, shoving Hailstone with one hoof. The two colts flailed ineffectually at each other as Sonic trotted up to join his friends.

"Yeah, that's right! And I'm going to be the best flier in Cloudsdale one day, while you're all still stuck at flight school!"

The other colts laughed, although several looked as though they believed Sonic. Snowdrift in particular nodded his head. "Yeah, Hailstone! We've all seen how high Sonic Dash can get. Compared to him, you fly like a filly!"

"Hey, you take that back!" yelled Hailstone, launching himself at Snowdrift again, hooves extended. The two colts rolled along the cloud bank, kicking up vapour as they tussled.

Sonic turned his back on the fight, trotting over to the edge of the cloud and looking over. "What's wrong with flying like a filly?" he asked a nearby colt, who was hauling a bucket of water towards the edge. "Spitfire's a filly, I mean, a mare, and she's... well, she's Spitfire! Nopony's as awesome as her!"

The colt set the bucket down at the edge of the cloud, directly above the other cloud below. "Yeah, but... that's Spitfire, she's a Wonderbolt. Most fillies are lousy fliers. I mean, look at Fluttershy. She's a year above us and she can't get her hooves off the cloud at all."

"Hey!" objected Sonic, stamping a hoof on the cloud. "Fluttershy's my friend! She tries really hard! It's not her fault she's so sick all the time!" He peered over the edge of the cloud again. "What are you doing with that bucket, anyway?"

The colt chuckled, as Hailstone, Snowdrift and the others clustered around the edge. "We're waiting for Miss Windsong to come past with her fillies' choir. They won't know what hit them! It'll be a bucket of water," he added unnecessarily.

Sonic laughed, grinning down at the unsuspecting ponies beneath them. "Yeah, that'll be pretty hilarious... wait. Why are we doing this again?"

Snowdrift gave Sonic a quizzical look. "Dude. Fillies. Bucket of water. How is that not awesome?"

Sonic shook his head and turned away. "Whatever. I'm gonna go hang out with Fluttershy."

Hailstone laughed as Sonic trotted back down the cloud bank. "Yeah, sure, go hang out with your _marefriend_ instead of us!" The other pegasi turned their attention to the mayhem that was about to ensue beneath them, not paying any more attention to the cyan colt.

* * *

  
Fluttershy's parents greeted Sonic at the door, pleased as ever to see him. "Fluttershy's in her room, Sonic dear," smiled her mother, a mare with a blue coat a little darker than Sonic's. "Here, I've just boiled the kettle, you and Fluttershy can have a little tea party!"

Sonic obligingly took the tea-tray in his teeth so that she wouldn't see his grimace. Fluttershy's "tea parties" were possibly the lamest thing Sonic ever did on a regular basis. In fact, Fluttershy had to be the least cool pony Sonic knew, including his parents. Somehow, though, the two of them had been fast friends ever since Sonic's first day at school. Sonic usually found himself visiting Fluttershy's house whenever his fellow colts left him exasperated or bewildered, like today.

"Sonic Dash!" exclaimed Fluttershy, looking up from the hoof-powered sewing machine at her desk. She took the tray from Sonic and carefully placed it on her dresser, then wrapped her front legs around Sonic's shoulders in a tender hug. "I was hoping you'd come and see me today! I've just finished some outfits that I think you'll really like!"

Sonic flopped onto a pile of tiny clouds in the corner of Fluttershy's bedroom, watching as Fluttershy took the teapot between her teeth and poured them both a cup of tea. "Yeah, well, I got tired of hanging out with the other colts. They're all being so weird lately. I'd rather be here anyway. What have you done?"

Fluttershy slid a table over to Sonic, laden with cups and saucers. She took a slurp of tea, then reached into her wardrobe and drew out a long, flowing dress. The fabric was a soft, light red with a faint blue tint, with a white trim. "I'm so proud of this!" she said as she draped the dress over her shoulders and flank. "I saved up my allowance to buy the cotton - it's imported from the ground, you know. What do you think?"

Sonic drew in a breath sharply. "That's awesome, Fluttershy! It's just like the sunsets my mother makes! You should totally wear that to the Best Young Flier competition next week. We're still going to that, right?"

"Oh, of course! That is, I'd like to, if you still want to." Fluttershy hugged the dress tightly, then poked her head back into the wardrobe. "I'm so glad you like it! And look, I even made something for you too!"

Sonic scrambled off the cloud pile, his wings beating in excitement as he looked to see what Fluttershy had sewn for him. Fluttershy trotted forward with a bundle of cloth in her teeth and draped it over Sonic's shoulders. "It's a suit jacket! Just like the ones I've seen your father wearing. Try it on, I think I got your measurements right."

The young colt slipped his front legs into the sleeves of the jacket, pulling it tight around his shoulders with his teeth and a helping hoof from Fluttershy. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. The jacket was made of a bright yellow cloth, matching his mane, and trimmed with a dark grey braid reminiscent of storm clouds. He shifted from left to right, trying to catch his reflection from every angle.

"Do you like it?" asked Fluttershy anxiously, watching Sonic fidgeting. "I thought the colours would go so well with your coat and mane..."

Sonic chewed on his lip. "It's... nice, I guess," he finally replied, sighing.

Fluttershy's face fell, as Sonic was afraid it would. "You don't like it."

"No, I like it," said Sonic hurriedly. "I like the colours, it looks awesome. I just... don't think it suits me, that's all."

Fluttershy nodded and helped Sonic out of the jacket. "That's alright. Why don't you see if there's anything else in my collection that you like? I usually sew when I'm bored and I can't go outside."

Sonic nudged Fluttershy's neck gently. "I'm sorry you're stuck in here so often. I'll come around more often, I promise." He disappeared into Fluttershy's wardrobe, nosing through a variety of outfits, before emerging with one folded over his head. "I really like this one."

Fluttershy stared at Sonic for several seconds before speaking. "That's a dress, Sonic," she said slowly, as if speaking to a much younger foal. "Fillies wear dresses. You're a colt."

Sonic looked awkward for a moment, then snorted and tossed his head, dropping the dress to the ground. "Yeah, you're right. Don't know what I was thinking." He stomped back into the corner and threw himself down on the clouds with a sigh.

A few moments later, Fluttershy nudged Sonic's shoulder, and draped the dress over his flank. "If you want to try it on," she whispered, "I won't tell anypony."

Sonic whickered in delight, and thrust his head into the dress. Fluttershy helped him to fit his front legs and his wings through the right holes, and tightened some sashes with her teeth before ushering him in front of the mirror.

The dress was long in the body but short in the legs, covering Sonic's rump and tail but leaving his legs free. The fabric was striped in bright red and blue, running diagonally along the dress and ending in a fluffy white trim at the hem. A darker red hem edged the wing-sleeves, contrasting against the blue of Sonic's feathers. He stretched out his wings and danced from side to side, watching the way the stripes of the dress rippled with the motion.

Fluttershy watched Sonic modelling the dress, her heart swelling with pride and delight. "Do you like it?" she asked, fluttering her wings.

"Like it?" exclaimed Sonic, his eyes still fixed on the mirror. "I love it! It's just the way I can see myself when I'm flying!" He flapped his wings hard, lifting a couple of inches off the floor before touching down again. "Did you make this dress for somepony?"

Fluttershy looked at her hooves, mumbling. "Spitfire."

Sonic gasped. " _Spitfire_ asked you to make a dress for her?"

The yellow filly nibbled on her lip. "Um, no. But I kind of pretended that she did, and this is what I would have made for her if she did. I mean, it's not her size or anything, so... um... do you want to keep it?"

Sonic whinnied happily and pressed his neck against Fluttershy's. "Really? I can have it? Thank you, thank you, thank you, this is _so awesome_! It's exactly what I'd wear if I were a filly!"

Fluttershy blushed and returned the gesture. "Oh, Sonic, you know I'd do anything for you. You're so good to me, coming to see me when I'm not well. Maybe you can..."

"Sonic! Your father's here!" came Fluttershy's mother's voice through the bedroom door.

Sonic yelped, his wings fluttering in panic. "Quick, I gotta get this off!" he fretted, trying to shrug out of the dress without damaging it. "I don't know what Dad's gonna say if he sees me in this, and I don't wanna know!"

Fluttershy eased Sonic's wings out of their sleeves and pulled the dress over his head just as her mother opened the door. Sonic's father, Lightning Dash, stood behind her, smiling warmly. "Hello, son! Hello, Fluttershy!" he greeted them. "Having a nice tea party?"

Sonic grinned and stepped over to greet his father, while Fluttershy did her best to look nonchalant while putting the dresses back in her wardrobe. "Yeah, Fluttershy was just showing me some of the dresses she's made. She's freaky good at sewing."

Lightning ruffled his colt's bright yellow mane with a front hoof. "I'm glad you two get on so well. Come on, your mother will be finishing work soon."

Sire and colt made their farewells, with Sonic saying that he'd see Fluttershy at school the next day. At he trotted off after his father, he thought longingly about the dress Fluttershy had given him. _Exactly what I would wear if I were a filly_.

* * *

  
Lightning and Sonic sat on the western balcony of their home, eating hay and watching the sun set in the western sky. A blanket of altocumulus clouds lay across the sky, catching the yellow and orange rays of the sun and breaking them up into a dappled pattern of light. As the two ponies watched, the light shifted from orange to red, and then faded altogether, as the moon slowly rose behind them.

Just as the last rays of red vanished from the western sky, a small grey shape detached itself from the clouds and flew towards the house. Lightning watched with a satisfied smile as his wife came to a graceful landing on the balcony, touching down and regaining her balance just in time for her colt to rush into her embrace.

"That was great!" gushed Sonic, pointing to the western sky. "Dad and I loved it, didn't we, Dad?"

Lightning chuckled and walked over to kiss his wife, tousling his colt's mane as he went. "We did. It was beautiful, honey. Cloudsdale would be a dull place without your work."

Cloud Dash kissed her husband back, then unhitched herself from the small wagon she was hauling. "And look, Sonic, I remembered my promise!"

Sonic whickered excitedly and rushed to the wagon, hauling several scoops of fluffy white cloud out of it. "Wow, this is perfect! You brought enough for my play-house, just like you said! We can start work tomorrow, right, Dad?"

Lightning nodded. "As soon as I get home. There's a box of factory reject rainclouds on my desk that I'll bring home tomorrow too. I was thinking you and your mother could set up a nice little waterfall effect if you get the precipitation balance right. Which I just know my little weather stallion will!"

"Of course, Dad! I'm going to be just like you when I grow up! Until I join the Wonderbolts, anyway. Hey, maybe we could mix some rainbows in there! You know, give it some colour?"

Cloud smiled in agreement. "I think it would be a delightful touch, Sonic! We are going to have so much fun together! You're so artistic sometimes."

"I don't know, son," Lightning commented. "We don't want this to look like a filly's house. Wouldn't you rather we put a few storm clouds in there instead? That'd give it the proper weather stallion look." He exchanged a worried glance with his wife, who nodded.

"Aww, but... okay, Dad. Storm clouds are cool too, right?"

Lightning smiled. "That's my colt."

* * *

  
The day of the Best Young Flier competition rolled around, and Sonic arrived at Fluttershy's house bright and early. Fluttershy was waiting for him when he arrived, already wearing her new dress. "You came!" she squealed as she hugged him, walking him to her bedroom. "I'm so excited, can't you tell?"

"Yeah, you're so excited I can hardly hear you," muttered Sonic. "Try to be a bit louder, can't you? It's gonna be weird if you're the only pony not cheering for the Wonderbolts or for the competitors."

"Alright, I'll try. I just don't want to sound rude or annoying if I'm too loud." She kicked her bedroom door closed behind her and went to her wardrobe. "So, do you... want to wear your new dress today?"

"To the contest?" Sonic's wings bated nervously, his front hooves pawing at the air. "Like, out in Cloudsdale, where everypony can see me? I mean..." he slowly relaxed and touched down on the floor again. "It's not like I'm scared or anything, but... what are ponies going to say when they see a colt wearing a dress, no matter how awesome it is?"

He looked at the dress where Fluttershy had laid it out on her bed. "But I really want to! I like it better than anything else I've ever worn..." He nudged the dress with his head, sighing heavily.

"Well, you know, Sonic..." replied Fluttershy quietly, "when you're wearing that dress, it'll be hard for anypony to tell you're a colt. It covers... um... everything. You know." She squeaked and let her mane hide her face, before walking over to her dresser. "And if I put a bit of powder on your muzzle, nopony will be able to tell from the shape of your face."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fluttershy, I'm not going out there in a dress _and_ makeup. Makeup is... it's..." He trotted over to the dresser. "You think it would work?"

Fluttershy nodded eagerly. "I think so! Just enough to soften out the lines of your bones. And if we stick together, nopony will look at us twice."

Sonic chewed on his lip as he looked at the pot of blue powder on Fluttershy's dresser. _This has "bad idea" written all over it_ , he thought, but his gaze kept trailing back to the dress on his friend's bed. _I could spend a day in that dress, looking like Spitfire. Hanging out with Fluttershy, not having to listen to the stupid colts at school and their dumb "colts versus fillies" attitude. No sire telling me that colts shouldn't like rainbows._

"Let's do this."

* * *

  
Sonic took one last look in Fluttershy's mirror before they left for the Cloudiseum. Fluttershy was right  he did look like a filly. He was lucky that she had had a powder and cream in a colour that almost matched his coat, because it softened his face just enough to mistake it for a filly's at a casual glance. He stretched out his wings in the best flying posture he had seen from his father, imagining a crowd cheering for him.

"And now, fillies and gentlecolts, let's hear a round of applause for the youngest pegasus pony ever to captain the Wonderbolts, Spitfire!"

Sonic launched himself across Fluttershy's bedroom, catching the air under his outstretched wings for long enough to let him glide onto her bed, where he crash-landed, cheering for himself. Fluttershy nuzzled her friend and laughed softly. "You do look just like her. You've almost got the same mane, even. Come on, we should leave now if we want to get good places at the Cloudiseum!"

The Cloudiseum was starting to fill up when they arrived, but they managed to find a standing area near the front, across the arena from the royal booth. He pointed out the white pegasi standing guard in the booth. "Look, that's the Princess's travelling guard! I've always wanted to see them! I wonder what it's like being one of the royal guards. Look at their armour! It's like something out of a history book."

Fluttershy nodded eagerly. "It's lovely," she agreed. "It must be a great honour to work directly for Princess Celestia. Look, here she comes now!"

Sure enough, the great white alicorn herself was gliding into view, flanked by another pair of guards. All eyes in the stadium were drawn to the princess as she took up her position in the royal booth. Fluttershy admired the grace of Celestia's flight, hardly seeming to flap her wings at all, while Sonic stood transfixed by the princess's mane.

"I didn't know she was so pretty!" murmured Sonic, staring at the corona of hair that trailed behind the princess like the rays of a sunrise. "I'll never have a mane like that."

Fluttershy leaned against her friend companionably. "Lots of ponies try to look like her, especially in Canterlot. Nopony ever really does, though." She sighed happily, watching the princess. "I just wish I could fly like she does."

"Aw, come on, Fluttershy," Sonic reassured her. "You're starting flight school next year, and you're getting over your illness really well. And I'll help you too. We'll have you flying in no time."

Fluttershy whickered appreciatively and passed Sonic one of the oatcakes her mother had made for them that morning, while they waited for the contest to begin. Other ponies smiled at them as they shuffled past, but nopony paid them much attention, just as Fluttershy had predicted.

The show began with a display from the Wonderbolts, as it did every year. Sonic cheered wildly as the orange-haired captain Spitfire led her troupe in their performance. He pointed out the other performers to Fluttershy as well  Spitfire's aging second-in-command Skywheel, the younger fliers Rapid Fire and Hawkwing, and even their newest member, Soarin'. Both young ponies, however, had their gaze firmly on Spitfire for most of the performance, entranced by her agility and speed, not to mention style.

Soon the display was over and the contest itself had begun in earnest. Each competitor had their own tricks, techniques and style, and Sonic took careful mental notes as he watched, preparing for the day when he would amaze Cloudsdale with his own routine. Fluttershy simply enjoyed the spectacle and the chance to be out in the fresh air with her friend.

By the end of the show, Sonic was full of ideas and eager to be stretching his wings again. His thrice-weekly flying lessons with his father simply weren't enough to satisfy his desire to be in the air, to feel the rush of wind in his mane and swoop and soar just like his father and his Wonderbolt idols. He would prance ahead of Fluttershy as she walked, then spin around and glide back to her. Fluttershy simply giggled and kept pace as best she could.

As Sonic landed next to Fluttershy for the fifth time, a filly's voice from behind him made him freeze. "Hey, Fluttershy! Who's your friend?"

Sonic turned around slowly as Fluttershy hurried past him, seeing a small herd of pegasus fillies led by a filly with a bright green coat and deep red mane. Fluttershy moved to greet the filly with a friendly nuzzle. "Dazzle! I didn't know you and the rest of the choir were coming to the contest!"

Dazzle grinned, as the fillies behind her waved. "It was a kind of last-minute thing, and you'd already said you were going with a friend. So, what's your name?" she asked, switching her attention to Sonic despite Fluttershy's best attempts to distract her.

"Oh, well, Dazzle, this is my cousin, um..."

"Firefly!" Sonic chimed in, extending his front hoof to Dazzle. "Nice to meet you, Dazzle."

"You too, Firefly!" answered Dazzle, and Sonic noticed just how lilting and measured her voice was, even simply speaking. "I really like your dress. Did Fluttershy make that for you?"

"Yeah, she did!" exclaimed Sonic, trying to keep his voice high and rounded, to hide the coltish sharpness in it. "I love it so much! She modelled it after how she thought Spitfire would dress when she's not in her flight suit."

A chorus of admiration for both Spitfire and the dress went through the other fillies. "Spitfire really is amazing, isn't she?" agreed Dazzle. "I think she's going to be the best captain the Wonderbolts have ever had!"

"Spitfire's going to fly the Wonderbolts straight into the ground," came a colt's voice from behind the choir fillies. "Skywheel should never have put a filly like her in charge of the team."

Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind Sonic, trembling. The choir fillies turned around to see a pegasus colt with a dull amber coat and dark brown hair, laughing at Dazzle. A small group of colts clustered behind him, laughing as well.

"You take that back, Hoops!" demanded Dazzle imperiously. "Spitfire is the finest flier of this generation!"

Sonic looked the colt over. He seemed vaguely familiar, about a year older than Sonic, and when Dazzle mentioned Hoops's name, he remembered seeing him on the opposing team at a school basketball game a year or two ago. He slowly edged his way through the crowd, towards Hoops and Dazzle. Fluttershy crept along behind him, too frightened to speak.

"She's a klutz, is what she is," continued Hoops. "We don't need a pony like her ruining the Wonderbolts' performance. Skywheel should have taken over when the old captain retired. Putting a mare in charge of the team is the worst mistake they've ever made."

"Why, you... miscreant!" Dazzle stammered, losing her composure for a moment. Behind her, the other fillies snorted and pawed at the cloud angrily. "How dare you say such a thing! If anything, fillies are faster than colts, and more agile, too! Better fliers in every way!"

"Oh, yeah?" demanded Hoops. "Prove it."

Dazzle suddenly looked nervous, losing her haughty demeanour. "Oh, well, I didn't mean me specifically... that is to say, I was speaking generally, of fillies, and..."

"That's what I thought," gloated Hoops. "You're all too scared to run a race you know you're gonna lose. Unless you want to make it a singing contest instead!" He and his cohorts laughed at the fillies again, while Dazzle turned her face away in shame and Fluttershy continued to cower.

"I'll race you!" yelled Sonic, shoving his way to the front of the crowd. "I'm faster than you! I'm faster than any colt!"

"Well, well, well," mused Hoops, looking Sonic up and down. "Looks like we've got a real Spitfire fangirl here. You sure you want to do this, little filly, or are you too afraid you'll ruin your pretty little dress?"

"I'll ruin your pretty little _face_ if you keep talking!" retorted Sonic, raising one hoof threateningly. "Are we gonna do this, or are you scared that a filly's going to beat you?"

"Oh, we're doing this," agreed Hoops. "First pony to make it around the Cloudiseum and back here wins."

Dazzle gave Sonic an admiring smile, then drew a handkerchief out of her saddlebags and stood to one side of the two pegasus colts as they lined up for the race. Sonic pawed at the cloud beneath his hooves and bared his teeth at Hoops, who just snorted back at him. As soon as Dazzle waved her handkerchief, both colts sprinted off along the clouds surrounding the Cloudiseum, leaving a puff of vapour dissipating in their wake.

Hoops ran ahead of Sonic by half a body length, using his longer legs and greater strength to his advantage. As they reached the first curve in the path leading around the Cloudiseum, though, Sonic leapt into the air and spread out his wings, banking sharply and touching down perfectly, keeping his speed throughout the turn while Hoops had to corner clumsily on his hooves. Sonic landed a full body length ahead of Hoops, tossing his mane contemptuously. "Try to keep up!" he jeered, galloping along as quickly as he could.

"How'd you do that?" shouted Hoops, gaining a little bit of ground on Sonic as they moved into another straight section of the path. "You shouldn't be able to fly like that!"

"Guess I'm just too awesome for you, then!" retorted Sonic. The two colts thundered along the track, Hoops powering ahead on the straights but Sonic losing less time on the turns. After a few minutes of running, they rounded the final turn and could see the fillies and colts waiting for them at a finish line they had drawn in the clouds. Ahead of them, the cloud path split into two, with one path ascending to lead away to another part of Cloudsdale. Sonic saw that Hoops was only a quarter of a body length behind him, and knew that he would make up that distance over the final sprint.

Taking a chance, Sonic ran up the higher path, ignoring Hoops's confused glare. He knew he was losing ground to Hoops by taking this route, but if what his father had taught him was true, he should be able to make up that ground and more with what he was about to do. He felt the eyes of all the colts and fillies on him, and knew that this was his chance to shine.

The upper path climbed high enough that a fall would be uncomfortable if not painful, but just before it curved away from the main track, Sonic sprang off the edge, his wings and legs drawn in close to his body. As he felt his descent gain momentum, he snapped out his wings, catching the air under them and letting his dive transform into a swoop. His wings burned as he felt the stress of the drag on them, and he could hardly focus on the track in front of him for fear that he would dislocate a joint or tear a muscle. The awestruck expressions of the fillies at the finish line made him keep his eyes open, though, and he glided along swiftly, crossing the line fully three body lengths ahead of Hoops.

Sonic barely had time to register his victory before his hooves caught the cloud beneath him, sending him tumbling head over rump for several yards before grinding to a halt. Sighing in annoyance, he pulled himself upright, waiting for the "Sonic Crash" taunts to start again.

Instead, a crowd of fillies surged towards him, surrounding him and hoisting him up on their shoulders. "Three cheers for Firefly!" called Dazzle, watching Sonic with a wide grin. Fluttershy was hanging near the edge of the herd, only cheering softly but with the proudest expression on her face.

The colts had turned their backs on the fillies and were shoving Hoops with their shoulders and hooves, jeering at him. "You lost a race to a filly! What a loser!" Hoops snarled and shoved back at his friends, and soon the crowd had descended into fighting.

Dazzle made a show of ignoring the colts, walking up to Sonic and nuzzling his neck. "That was amazing! Where did you learn to run like that? And you were almost flying! You really are going to be the next Spitfire!"

Sonic felt a blush rising to his cheeks. He had never been at the centre of so many admiring gazes before, and Fluttershy was usually the only filly who ever nuzzled him like that. "Oh, well... my dad's a pretty big-shot weather expert, and he teaches me everything he can."

"Well, it paid off! None of us could have beaten Hoops in that race. Not even come close. It would have been so humiliating, having all those colts laughing at us."

Sonic grinned. "Yeah, well, it's a pity he wasn't going to go for the singing contest idea instead. Then you'd have beaten him for sure. You have a really pretty voice."

Dazzle looked suddenly nervous. "Oh, no, he was serious about that. Hoops is the lead treble of the Cloudsdale Colts' Choir. I don't think any of us could have beaten him at that either."

"Hoops is a singer?" asked Sonic incredulously. "But he's... he's such a jerk! I only just met him today and I can tell!"

"Oh, he is. I have to sing with him sometimes, but I can't stand him. Come on, forget about him. The Parthenon Milk Bar is just across the road from the Cloudiseum  I'm buying you a milkshake!"

* * *

  
The sun was disappearing behind the clouds as Sonic and Fluttershy finally made their way home, both exhausted after their big day. Sonic was still full of euphoria after his victory over Hoops, prancing and flapping his wings despite the protests of his aching body. Fluttershy was almost asleep on her hooves, but even her yawns couldn't dislodge the smile from her face.

"Best day ever!" exulted Sonic, trying to shake loose a cramp in his left wing. "Did you see the look on Hoops's face when I beat him? And I think Dazzle really likes me! Is she always that nice?"

"Dazzle? Oh, she's wonderful," agreed Fluttershy. "She takes her singing very seriously, and pushes the rest of the choir very hard, but she's always very kind and generous. And she has a beautiful singing voice. You should come to one of our performances. I think you'll have fun!"

Sonic nodded. "I'd love to! This really is the best day ever! I met so many cool ponies, and won my first real race! And I proved to that stupid colt that a filly can beat him!"

Fluttershy stopped in her tracks, looking at Sonic. "But, Sonic," she began, cautiously, "you're not a filly."

"Yes I am!" retorted Sonic. "I'm faster than any colt, and I'm... I'm..."

He trailed off, his elated mood evaporating as a look of horror crossed his features.

"What's wrong with me, Fluttershy?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Sonic," Fluttershy assured him anxiously. She started to back away from him slowly, having experienced his bad moods before.

"Yes there is! How could I just... _forget_ that I'm a colt? All afternoon, with the choir, I really thought I was a filly! They treated me like one, and it was... it was better than all the times I've spent hanging out with the colts at school! But I'm not a filly." He looked down at his dress, his wings hanging dejectedly. "I'm just a freak."

Fluttershy stepped forward again and laid her neck again Sonic's, nuzzling him reassuringly. "You're not a freak, Sonic. You're just not like the other colts. That's okay. Everypony is different, but we're all ponies, remember? _We are a circle of pony friends..._ "

" _A circle of friends we'll be 'til the very end!_ " they finished together, Fluttershy doing her best to harmonize her sweet soprano voice with Sonic's squeaky treble. Sonic sighed and smiled, leaning against Fluttershy. "You're right. But what am I going to do now? Am I just going to go back to school and pretend everything's okay, now that I know what's wrong? And what am I going to tell Dad?"

"Well... I don't know about your father," Fluttershy admitted, "and I don't think the ponies at school will understand. But you can come and hang out with the choir some more. I'm sure Dazzle wants to meet Firefly again."

"That would be okay? I mean... what if they find out?"

Fluttershy sighed softly. "I don't know, Sonic. I just know I've never seen you this happy before. And I want you to stay this happy, whatever we have to do to make that happen."

* * *

  
Against his expectations, Sonic found that spending time with the colts at school was actually easier now that he knew why he didn't fit in. He still tussled with them and strove against them to be the fastest runner and best flier in school, but soon gained a reputation for being the pony to stand up for the fillies when other colts decided to pick on them. Of course, this backfired quickly when a gang of the older fillies decided to bully the colts in return. Nothing was ever simple, he found.

On the weekends, he found himself spending more and more time with Fluttershy, Dazzle and their friends. Dazzle begged him to audition for their choir, but Fluttershy assured her that "Firefly" couldn't carry a tune in a wagon. In private, though, Fluttershy was giving Sonic extensive voice coaching. He was terrified that his voice was going to give him away, especially once it started to deepen as he grew older, but Fluttershy's tutelage helped him to soften out his voice, just a little.

Instead of singing, though, Sonic was more than happy to listen to his new friends' performances, and they, in return, dragged him around on their activities, attending plays and social events, and simply hanging out in the many wide open spaces of Cloudsdale. Some of Dazzle's friends asked him for help with their flying, and soon he was running regular classes for them, sharing his knowledge and enthusiasm with them.

Fluttershy continued to help Sonic with clothing, too. By the time Cloudsdale ushered in spring, Sonic had amassed a wardrobe of half a dozen dresses, from formal attire to casual clothing and a dress tailored specifically for flying. Fluttershy even sewed him a flight suit similar to those worn by professional fliers like the Wonderbolts, matching the precise shade of his coat. With this, she hoped that he would be able to pass as a filly even without a full dress, although he was reluctant to try it just yet.

Over the course of the year, Sonic did his best to keep up his alternate identity with his filly friends, and still put on a proper appearance among the colts at school. By spring, it had become clear to him that the mask of being a "normal colt" at school was just that, a mask, and it was only with Fluttershy and Dazzle that he could truly be himself. Many times he would find himself staring into his mirror, asking why he had to be born looking like he did.

Fluttershy and Dazzle moved away to attend Cloudsdale flight school at the start of the next autumn, leaving Sonic without his closest friends. To his delight, though, he found that the remaining fillies in the choir already looked up to him. They loved to hear him talk about his father's weather work, and to attend the running and flying lessons he gave them. Without Dazzle's magnetic charm and presence, "Firefly" was the centre of attention in their little herd, and Sonic couldn't be happier, although he did miss his older friends.

He tried to tell his parents what he was doing, but with little success. The first time he suggested that he might like to wear a dress at home, his mother insisted that he needed to spend more time with the colts at school instead of with Fluttershy. His father eventually relented regarding the playhouse, though, and brought home a can of concentrated rainbow, helping his colt to build the beautiful structure that he wanted, with rainbow waterfalls and deep white cloud banks. His only condition was that Sonic accompany him to the weather factory, to learn about "stallions' work". Sonic didn't really understand his father's aim in that, since there were just as many mares as stallions working at the factory. Any chance to spend time with his father and learn the weather pony trade was worth taking, though, so he kept quiet about not wanting to be a stallion at all.

All too soon, the year was over, and Sonic was ready to leave home to attend flight school. His intensive training with his father meant that he could already fly, albeit only for short distances, which was still better than any other colt or filly in his class. Flight school would give him the chance to become a greater flier than even his father could teach him to be. It would be his first step towards his lifelong ambition of becoming a Wonderbolt, or a famous weather pony like his father.

More importantly, though, flight school meant a new start. A chance to be a new pony. The time he spent at flight school would be when he found out what he wanted from life, and learned how to make it happen.

* * *

  
"Welcome back, Fluttershy!" exclaimed Dazzle, running across the playground to give her best friend a nuzzle of greeting. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was nice," replied Fluttershy. "My parents came to visit, and we talked about school, and I did some sewing, and some reading. How about yours?"

"Great! I was in a musical over at the local theatre - I never knew how much fun it could be! I just wish the old herd could have seen it - it's so different without them. Speaking of which, is Firefly coming to flight school this year? I've really missed her."

"I'm not sure," admitted Fluttershy. "I hope so. I miss her too."

Both fillies turned to watch the crowd of young ponies making their way into the schoolyard, when one blue filly broke away from the pack, taking to the air. She flew recklessly over the side of the cloud bank, then performed a midair somersault and streaked back over the cloud, eliciting gasps of awe from the ponies beneath her. She circled around the playground once before coming to a stop in front of Fluttershy and Dazzle, shaking out her brilliant, rainbow-coloured mane.

"Firefly?" asked Dazzle, her jaw dropping. _Sonic?_ thought Fluttershy, amazed at what she had just seen her old friend do.

"New school, new mane, new name, pal!" grinned the filly, giving the two friends a wink before spinning around to face the crowd of fillies, colts and even a young griffon who had gathered to admire the newcomer.

"Hello, Cloudsdale Flight School!" she greeted the crowd, rearing up dramatically and spreading her wings. "Meet your new greatest flier...

"Rainbow Dash!"

* * *

  



End file.
